Problem: What is the least common multiple of 2 and 4? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(2, 4) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 2 and 4. We know that 2 x 4 (or 8) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 4 until we find a number divisible by 2. 4, So, 4 is the least common multiple of 2 and 4.